


花近黄尘

by dyingxyy



Series: 架空民国原耽系列 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingxyy/pseuds/dyingxyy





	花近黄尘

花近黄尘

上  
兆熊先生，他距离“人如其名”差得远些，实在有几分文弱。他姓黎，还有个表字，是“惟吉”两个字，因为用官话念稍嫌拗口，所以使用得很少。模样白皙清秀，一笑便跟着弯起眼睛，倒很符合大众对书生温文尔雅的想象。  
语言或许说不详尽，诸君若想补充想象，黎先生倒正好有张著名的肖像画，现如今就悬在高级画廊之中，是名家的手笔。那画家名叫南友清，这是他的少作，但已显出不凡的资质。  
黎兆熊不喜照相，留下来的影像很少，但这画竟无意之间使他享受了蒙娜丽莎式的待遇，日日侍奉观光游客，真可谓命运的玩笑。可惜当事的二人都已不世了，倒不至太过尴尬。  
他们认识是在战时的后方，旁人的寿宴上。南友清来代卧病的父亲献礼，黎兆熊是受邀与宴的宾客，这才有了后来一段际会。  
开宴前，南友清匆匆上楼，黎兆熊与朋友在楼上站着，那朋友见了这身影，忽问道：“你知道么？据说他同你一样。”  
这是黎兆熊的密友，对他了解很深，话里不会有第二种含义：是指他同性恋爱的怪癖。  
他床上在下，堂子没什么意思，要专门花钱养人来玩弄自己，又嫌不堪。黎兆熊是留洋的博士，这或许真抬高了他的眼光。不知者以他为清苦，或献身给什么宗教，但真相距此甚远。  
嘉陵晚秋的雨天，南友清穿紫红西服，打了领带。正式，但不很适合。年轻人太过漂亮，西装革履反是削减和束缚——对招摇袅娜的玉树而言，衣服是多余的。黎兆熊看见他，看清了，那面容就长到了他心里，把什么都盖过了。  
心旌摇荡，也就是一瞬间的事。  
南友清好似发觉了他，鲜明地笑笑，遥遥举杯。这动作令黎兆熊警觉。他怀疑南友清深知自身的魅力，这很危险……不过也没关系。不知道的人有好处，知道又有知道的好。  
退席时他跟了去，见那画家站在楼梯下。仰着头，倚栏杆。  
他问：“黎先生有什么事？”  
黎兆熊顺楼梯往下站在南友清旁边。他说道：“我听说南先生是画家，有些好奇。”  
南友清饶有兴味：“黎先生想知道什么？”  
他却窘迫了。谦谦君子的壳子像警报，一旦失效，他就知道面前是熟悉的、惹人迷恋的深渊。南友清眯了眯眼，笑里有看穿的意味，黎兆熊则后退一步，脑子里空荡荡的，只听见对方的邀请：“黎先生好奇，不如有空的时候去我那里看一看。”  
他昏昏然着，这是许久没有过的事。他自知命运来了，几乎不能等到明天，立刻去打听到这人。这是个大家族的旁支子弟，一直深居简出，最近才喜好抛头露面。他无法从描述里了解更多，竟草率地决定明天就登门。自己像不肯轻易献身的猎物，在深林蛰伏多年，今日却为入眼的枪管战栗。  
上一次还是在十年之前。那时才刚回国不久，但也已不是少年了，他家教严苛，学业又重，以往竟没有艳遇，却有妻子。不过，她在老家。  
婚姻两个字很模糊，他只记得婚房挂了红绸，亮堂堂的，很刺眼睛。他母亲多年守寡，性情很坏。妻子是母亲选定的，当然不容拒绝。他不惯于拒绝母亲，不知是恐惧还是孝顺。新婚妻子面如银盆，嘴极小而门牙外翻，眉毛浅淡。那五官里透着古怪的憨厚气。她低垂着头坐在床沿上，黎兆熊心想这没准是某种福相，但自己宁可不要。  
他竟然问新妇，让她选择是否需要圆房。冷淡和轻蔑都未加掩饰，他对整件事都抱有嘲弄。嘲弄的对象包括自己和母亲，当然也有眼前的女人。黎兆熊像打量动物一样打量这少女。  
骨架子很大，身上却没有什么肉。肤色发黄，像草纸，铺在鲜亮的被子上。他看久了，偏头背身，竟呕了出来，自己也没料到。  
新妇露出受辱的、羞愤的模样，行事伴着一声呜咽戛然而止。黎兆熊和衣卧下，一动也不敢动，像身畔睡着个野人。发霉的故土把他团团围住，他恨不得在深夜里发足狂奔。  
那女人在他身畔悲泣一声。  
黎兆熊本该惭愧，却感到一阵诡秘的快意，不禁打了个寒颤。这比同性恋爱更深入、更不可告人：注视痛苦实在是快意的。理智上，他不愿面对自己这悖于道德教育的真相，但心头的激荡震颤挥之不去，已经证明了。他简直恐惧他自己。  
黎兆熊翌日就离开了家乡。他回到了平京，在秋天。这地方风景不错，天高气爽，稍稍安抚了他。毕竟做过旧式读书人，对京华之类名词总有些异样的依恋，哪怕没怎么来过。这是一种精神性的故乡，比可怖的肉身故乡更吸引他。  
这时节政局变化得最快，他来到京城还没有多久，朝廷就倒了。这断绝了他去求官的念头——是好事，因为留洋的博士究竟还是对新政府比前朝吸引力更大，更能算个稀罕物，可沽得好价。新政府里得势的很有一些留学生党人，不过他们跟黎兆熊不是一国的，以前没有过来往，他们那一种热闹的劲头，也不太叫黎兆熊看得上。  
黎兆熊做青年的时候向来规矩，书读得最好，说到底除了读书或许也不会做别的事，所以从没有掺和过本国那些“进步事业”，他看着别人闹起来，有的是回了国就没音讯的，过一阵子，或许会在同学间传了讯息，说是死了。  
他往往稍微沉默片刻，不知道心里究竟是庆幸还是羡慕，倒没想到事情终究成了，虽然新政府只有个空架子，但偶尔也显得很煊赫。这次得势的很多人都年轻，跟他一样大，或者比他还小，在报纸上瞧见，或者集会里听见那些名字，心里就淡淡地泛起几句旧诗，什么“同学少年多不贱”之类的，水纹似的，荡一荡就没有了。  
想是这样想，不过他还是夤缘谋了个饭碗，先在江南呆了一阵，几个月罢了，后又被弄回了平京，到大学里去做教务，又做校长，在华宁大学，那时候还叫华宁师范，主要培育小学和中学教师。  
华宁有后来的地位，是他一手做起来的，虽然没有做太久，但是真正开了个好头，所以后继者才能为之。仿若人生中第一次做点事情，在按部就班地履行生活义务之外，能进行少许的“创造”。以前国内没有几个能真正叫做“高等教育机关”的学堂——那时候也还不时兴叫学校，都是叫什么什么学堂，后来新政府学着洋人，统一给改了名字，才有的那么多大学，能在这里边占有一席之地，他很有几点自矜。  
淡淡的，又是水痕似的，摇荡一下，旋即湮灭了。

这年天气转暖，平京却乱了起来，局面寒霜似的凝着。新政府压不住场子，悄悄挪到了南方，当权的连着两位三位地换，一个人也就能维持少则一月多则几月，真是你方唱罢我登场。黎兆熊在这里边夹着，因为他有名望，倒能凑合安稳。他哲学学得很好，自成一体，有几篇文章影响甚剧，人家也不非得动他。  
他也还没有恋爱过。刚过三十岁的单身青年，前途也好，很引人注目，但他自己却声色都不动。不是没人打过主意，但都没有用，被黎兆熊都推拒了。虽然委婉，但确实是推拒，日子久了，便连媒人都不上门。他有心抬出些“天下一日不太平，我就一日不成家”的话来敷衍，又不太敢，怕弄巧成拙，万一遇上合心意的，因此坏了大话，会成了人的笑柄。  
既这样想，足见他心底很想恋爱，想得咯吱咯吱的，像夜间老鼠咬木头。女人不合他的意，他暗中需要一个男人，但这不是能公然拿出去介绍的事，这才蹉跎了。  
这一向在平京掌权的人姓段，给自己安了个总统名号，不过人还称他叫大帅。这是他旧部所惯了的，也是他旧部才能叫的一种殊荣。这是黎兆熊猜测的，他其实不大懂这些弯弯绕，尤其是这种称呼一类。  
他出国嫌早了，在前朝没有仕版，虽然考过科举，却没仔细揣摩过前朝官场上的规矩，少了点第一手材料，也不知道算不算一种遗憾。不过他见过这位段大帅，还不止一回，很有几次。因他是城里的文化名流，受过些宴请，不是别处，正是在段家府上赴宴的。  
段大帅生得一般般，能有些威严气，全靠多年历练，要论长相，那是不值得一说的。黎兆熊不怎么看得上他的气质，嫌他体健如牛又貌蠢如猪，且没有读过书，是前朝兵营里的出身。他是半个旧文人，自然对这种人有些天然的敌意，对新军还好说，但姓段的和旧时代的兵勇殊无分别，坐大成了军阀，也还是不堪入目。  
这个时节人人都流行说些什么主义。谁要是没有一个，简直像裤子少了裤带，总有些不像样子，所以姓段的也想叫黎兆熊帮他编写一个。这在操作起来不是难事，就是面子上有些为难，不过好歹姓段的也是中国人，这时候事实上占据着平京，所以不像后来，还算不到叛逆的份上。何况编个主义总比烧杀抢掠要好，他自我安慰，心说这也是七级浮屠。  
至于黎兆熊之与段玉山相识，则是在那几篇报章文字都刊出去之后了。那会儿天气热到了头，几乎都要转冷，但还一阵一阵返热，说是“秋老虎”，人一走动就冒汗，件件地减衣裳。黎兆熊倒是其中异类，整天一件长衫，外面一层是银灰色丝绸，手感很好，滑溜溜往下垂着，衬得整个人也松软柔和，好像连动作都很不疾不徐起来。  
他还戴眼镜，银丝边，圆圆镜片，真正读书人模样，让段玉山想欺负他都觉得不好意思。那年段玉山十七八岁——十七，或者十八，黎兆熊也弄不太清，因为他生日一会儿用旧历一会儿用新历。但他看起来英挺，足有二十郎当岁，一点儿也不显稚嫩，更不显蠢，不像他父亲。据说这是段大帅四姨奶奶的功劳，四姨奶奶生得太娇艳，把大帅的粗犷都压了下去，方才有这么一个像母亲的儿子。  
认识是很容易的，但凡两个人有心，那就容易，墙头马上遥相望罢了，断肠不知道有没有，但是别的，你和我好我和你好，这总是有的。  
黎兆熊勾引这种年轻的男孩子。他那一年过了三十岁，却坚执地爱十七八岁的小东西。对方换成女性，那就显得很符合惯例一些，女人嫁人，往上嫁三四十岁的很常见，连父母都时常不上心的，男人可能就不太一样。不过男人不涉及这些结婚啦、孩子啦之类的事，又别是一种省事。  
他跟段玉山说你就是我的Bosie，段玉山听不太懂，但也猜测是好话，便很高兴地应着。他又说，我就是Wilde，Wilde爵士就是我，是个穷困潦倒的老同性恋爱患者，这次段玉山听明白了，因为黎兆熊给他讲过Wilde的故事，什么玫瑰花啦，石像王子啦，这样一些。  
那一段爱情故事听起来很风流动人，所以段玉山亦不反感。Bosie年轻漂亮，这一点也合意，至于是不是坚贞是不是有始终，那并不在考虑范围之内。  
段玉山拿手去拈着黎兆熊的头发，黎兆熊头发分叉了，段玉山捏起一撮，在灯光下瞧着，挤了挤眼睛又放手。他问黎兆熊：“你叫Wilde‘穷困潦倒的老同性恋患者’，难道不怕大不敬么？”  
黎兆熊“哦”了一声说：“我不管。他们还能把我拉出去打吗？”  
段玉山长得很漂亮。是英俊的、艳美的那种年轻人，流光溢彩，黎兆熊瞧见总要自惭形秽的。他也不知道段玉山喜欢他什么，或许是新鲜，或许是别的。毕竟段玉山并谈不上乖顺，是很常见的那种大少爷做派，在外边经验不一定多，但心倒很足，想着要这样那样，发起脾气也很凶，家里的下人要在他身前伺候，那都得吃很多苦头。  
黎兆熊不丑。他三十岁上可以算作风流儒雅，在发生关系的时候却又非常玩得开，跟外表相映成趣，非常可爱。或许就是这一点能吸引人，正合乎于年轻男孩子对成熟女性、成熟男性的那一点隐秘的恋爱之情。  
他躺在床上，像一只大洋娃娃，白白软软的。不能说是玉，玉质太冷硬了，那不是他。段玉山掰开他的腿脚，他有一点点紧张，敛息屏气的，多少次了也还是这样，不肯出一点声。不做声也是他给自己增加快乐的一种方式，他经常好奇自己能咬牙多久，于是每次都做新的实验，令作为结果的这数目字不断地翻新、增长。  
只有实在忍不住了，才会从齿缝里掉出一点低吟。倒像被人打了，倒抽冷气，或者什么。段玉山习惯了他这个特性，便很大胆地带着他去各种地方“尽一夕之欢”，黎兆熊不表露出享受的样子，但亦不抗拒，竟很乖顺。  
有时他分不清这恋爱里究竟是谁在占主导。说是段玉山，但他更有一点隐秘的知觉，觉得是他一步一步引着段玉山往前走，又有时他嗤笑自己真的自以为是，分明是段玉山在愉快地玩弄他……在发生关系的时候，段玉山很享受，也是分明的。  
倒是他，经常被弄疼，流血，撕裂，在午后，折腾一两个小时，连嘴唇都咬出了血，整个身子抖个不停，眼睛一闭上就连睁开的力气都没了。段玉山年轻，看着风流，但真正人事却不多，很多东西都是从黎兆熊这里学的，要么是从什么诲淫诲盗的小说本子里学的，照猫画虎，当然经常出错，黎兆熊也不点醒他，只咬牙受着。  
这种时候，他连生死都能忘记的。身体里像有个漏洞，在不断啮咬着他，不到这种地步就安抚不下来，巨兽来回踱步，不能止歇。起来下地往往是午后，外边遥遥有人声，是佣人在准备茶点，抬起头看窗外，仰着面，窗外也很遥远，像隔了一片海。  
他趿拉上鞋子下地，光着脚，袜子懒得去穿，就踩进皮鞋里去。皮鞋冰冰凉凉的，又很硬质，叫醒他，提示他已犯了淫欲的罪。身上总是疼的，腰疼，或者股缝、膝盖，总有些地方不那么舒服，为着被使用得太甚的缘故。这疼也提醒他，既是刑罚，也是快乐的，使他难以忘怀。  
此时城里并不太平，学校里也是，学生闹运动，外面又在打仗，一路北来，虽然看着好像不值一提，可事实上战线却是推进得很快的，能撑持多久，这是谁也说不准的。不过只要还没到兵临城下，日子就也还是照过。  
黎兆熊偶尔觉得很烦，因为学校里的事。学生们是很难伺候的，教授则更难伺候，虽然校方手里享受着开除和报警这么几把利剑，但终究也不能时时奏效。黎兆熊保守，他自己做学生时都是忍气吞声的，如今轮到自己管事了，单看着别人闹，眼红与轻蔑兼而有之。  
他对这世界有种不可言说的恨意，直想叫天翻地覆，只懒怠去做。黎兆熊从前忍气吞声，如今也忍气吞声。为甚么总是自己？他就很是不明白，郁郁得食不下咽，叫段玉山很好奇。  
可惜是空问，他当然是不能把原因据实相告的，只好敷衍几句，幸亏那年轻人有来处很奇怪的热血，少爷心性，还当他是为了什么“正义之士”。  
他们说话是在旧式的四合院里头。抬眼往窗子外边看，只见秋月又凉了，圆圆高高地悬在天上。关了灯，两个人走出去，清辉映着院子里地面，照得脚底下像汪着水，这么摸黑往阶下走，真如同涉江踏水一般。他手里松松地牵着段玉山，抬起胳膊来，简直是要跳舞的情状了，只可惜段玉山不会跳，他也不大会。  
黎兆熊说：“要么我们跳——”  
没说完，又把后半句咽回去。段玉山在夜霭里偏头瞥他，只觉得那后半句不像没说，竟是被夜色给吞吃了。  
这闹起来的缘故有很多，讲义啦，考试啦，教职工之间的学术和人事派系啦，这些都要他一一应付，但这不是最麻烦的，最麻烦的是爱国游行，要反对姓段的，支持在南边来的新政府。  
黎兆熊身子做着段玉山的情人，这一碗水端不平。他不怎样看得上段帅，毕竟“蠢笨如猪”是他自己说出来的，但真要他们倒台，那又下不去手。之前营救学生讨要薪水什么的事他做过很多，借着面子周旋，心里想的却像有旁事。  
姓段的心性残忍，越是情况危急，越有些不择手段。镇压游行搜查秘密团体，染得街上都是血，暗杀也搞了很多。据说黎兆熊也上过名单，还是段玉山亲自给抹掉的——段玉山二十岁了，在他父亲那里得宠，逐渐管了事。管事之初也很威风过一阵，后来脾气便坏了，常常在家里闹。生他的四姨奶奶死了，因为丧事打死了几个别的房的下人，悄无声息的。当然不合法，只没有人管罢了。  
那天黎兆熊也在的，躲在床帏里。小段爷生母死了还寻欢，要被人知道，又是一桩事。黎兆熊刚经了一场情事。他随着日子久了仿佛也麻木，轻易的刺激通不到心里，只想再深入一点。段玉山脾气也坏了，倒跟他在这事上很合。这一次弄了许多乱七八糟的东西，他一时站不起来，只斜签着身子靠着枕头，把衣裳一件一件穿好。  
黎兆熊坐在床边，领带打得笔直，人不可貌相，谁却知道他今天被作弄得终于再咬不住牙。外边有守夜的，他不敢叫出声，把小臂啮得都是血印子，穿鞋像穿脚镣，睁眼闭眼的空隙里觉得在被远处见证一切的神明审判，吊起来，在房梁底下示众，吓得打了个寒颤。  
十来年了，黎兆熊想起来，还是想凭空打寒颤。  
冬天了。夜间他本来要走——所以才打了领带——但又被留下来了，没走。刚穿的衣裳又一件一件解开，洗了澡，穿搁在这里的长衫。虽然最近学新派改了西装，但黎兆熊其实更爱长衫，衬得人好看，西装太板正，把他的棱角都削出来了，有些异样。  
睡起来，吃冰激凌。奶油在嘴里化开，是甜的，黎兆熊对食物没有特殊癖好，吃什么都行，段玉山喜欢他露出爱吃的神色，他也就乖顺露一下。昼短夜长，天空墨墨黑，月亮贴在黑布上，却很清爽，他们不知怎么想起要手巾把子擦脸，拿过这些东西来的是个老妈子，段玉山一见就很不乐意，嫌绞得太热，又干又硬地烫脸，一下就扔回去，连人也踹翻了。  
这很奇怪，不过黎兆熊也不问。段家如今没有当家的大婆。大婆早死了，她生那个男孩子也前些年夭折掉了。四姨奶奶是打吗啡针打死的。这里边牵扯许多下人和别的屋的女眷，还有钱上的事，所以段玉山看他们都不怎样顺眼。大家族内宅的事，很多都不好说。之前恍惚还听见说过，是有个女作家写文章泄露了这些，得罪了婆家，就被弄死了。  
段玉山那天夜里审问这些事，后来索性动了私刑。黎兆熊在里间听着，心想他以前和母亲关系也不近，今天是怎么呢？或许人都有这种借故发泄的时候。私刑结束之后有人在外边被打死了，血肉横飞，连着衣服上的碎布，一起掉在地下。黎兆熊应该害怕，但是那股兴奋的念头又涌起来。  
真是脏不可遏。这像他伤害那个被称为“妻子”的女人时露出的笑。他以前想不通，这时候却想通了。他喜欢段玉山尤其残暴的样子。生杀予夺，不讲道理的，因为他天生有这点冷酷自私的基因。  
这点基因不能表现出来，段玉山无意中替他表现，就像开了个口子。蠢笨如猪的大段帅不行，不美的人天生就被剥夺了残酷的权利，只能是暴君。连这也是一种特权，人生来就不够平等。精致漂亮的暴君不再是暴君，变成金像，极炫目地矗立着，替他把脏污的黑血流尽。  
在外表上，他当然依旧不动声色。段玉山对他倒很温和，像刻意做出来的。夜冷人静了他才披衣踱步出来，叹一口气，又转回去。他们这晚睡在一起。没有做，也不是每天都要做的，不然反倒像是上工，还要签到给上司看。这别馆的小院不大，床也普通，在墙角，不过是旧式的，还有雕花、旁边有柜子和门，像个巨大的棺材，把两个人埋进去。  
盖上衾枕，就是入殓。在棺材里睡觉——这也是一种本事。  
隔天黎兆熊生病。着凉感冒，他觉得发烧了才去买药，回家之后自己吃了，头昏昏地看报。新政府快打进来了。段玉山并不理会他这些，只问他是否方便，他说不，那也就算了。  
生老病死这种小事，能不麻烦对方就不要，这倒是他们相处里的一种心照不宣。  
段玉山穿蓝色制服。黎兆熊摆弄他领口扣子，又伸手扣在他脖颈上，作势要掐紧。段玉山当然不怕，甚至懒得动弹一下，就让他掐。黎兆熊想了一会儿，发出赞叹。他说“你真美”，那语气过于罗曼蒂克，简直像演话剧。  
段玉山听了，就亲吻他。他觉得他干净。他看着当然是宁静又干净的。在这点上他们互相安慰，都借由对方来完满自己。但他私下觉得是自己更胜一筹，因为他知道全局而段玉山不，那年轻人还当自己是单方得到了一个纯洁物件，并且获得了玷辱它的权利，因此快然自足。  
在床上和床下都是。只不过段玉山很少行使这权利。拥有它本身已经是乐趣。  
他倒也行使过一次，在饭桌子上作弄他。是别人请的客，就在主人家里头，是转年开春的事了。彼时新政府在跟姓段的谈判，当然实际是逼他们败走。也是世事弄人，段玉山的父亲得了中风，连言语都不通顺。墙倒众人推，一报还一报，这时候让小段爷收拾残局，他又收拾不出来。  
倒也不是因为年轻，至少不全是。段玉山是真缺乏这个本事，他是少爷，做不得老爷，天要塌了，那也只能让它塌去。  
这中间少不了宴席，黎兆熊也去过，去了不少次。段玉山这会儿有些肆无忌惮，总带着他，非但没有更冷淡，反而亲热了，也不知是不是人之将死。毕竟是将要亡国的皇帝，总会有几个能入诗的明艳妃子。当皇帝这话段家当然不愿意认，说出去很不好听，这时候不时兴说，但黎兆熊看着，总觉离实际也差不远就是了……这昏君暴君在酒桌上压着他，身子奇重，他简直喘不过气。  
这时宴席已经散了，桌上是残羹冷炙，又有杯盏碗碟，被段玉山信手拨开，稀里哗啦一大片脆响，又溅起不少汤汁——地上没铺地毯，只是瓷砖。这种装修不入段玉山和黎兆熊的眼，没有地毯，算个什么呢。算新派？未必吧。  
桌面当然也不干净。但段玉山是故意的。黎兆熊拿双肘撑着桌面，撑不住，关节像要折断，衣裳也开了，肚皮冰冰凉凉贴上桌沿。他这一席里心不在焉，根本食不下咽，只喝了点汤和酒，更是难受，但挣扎不开，竟也渐渐觉出趣味。  
他食不下咽当然也有缘故。段玉山一边进来一边骂他，无非是“叛徒”二字，反反复复地说。黎兆熊早就跟新政府的人商量好了。也是常情。残暴军阀，人人得而诛之，他是文人，投诚也比冥顽好听。  
黎兆熊也就这时候格外记得自己是个文人。当然，也记得不能出声，因为屋里还有别人在。是请客的人。他提醒过，但段玉山只说了“我不瞎”三个字，毫无顾虑的意思，反倒兴致昂然。  
他什么也没准备，直接就被进到了底。只剩下疼，终于连快活也泯灭，身上沾的都是汤汁，裤子洇透了，淋淋漓漓的，不知道是酒水还是别的。黎兆熊眼睛里直冒金星，闭上真怕再也睁不开，所以不敢闭，只能往屋角一直瞟，那边倏然露出一对眼睛。头顶灯火辉映，他出了一身汗，脚底发虚，年糕一样摊平在桌上……是屋里太热了。  
他再看，那眼睛没了影，闭上了，好端端披着大衣，在沙发上睡觉，根本没醒过。黎兆熊急了，连名带姓地叫段玉山的名字，但扛不过声调绵软，反而像求欢。这时候他是真后悔了。  
非是后悔暗度陈仓，只后悔方才席上跟人口舌之争。这一饭间他心里像滚过烙铁，面皮上不露形迹，面皮底下的血肉都烫焦了，因为惭愧。他对段玉山当然惭愧，对他以前想的国民公理也惭愧，不过后者稍轻些，大约。  
请客的主人他本是见过的。新政府的显贵，徐慎如，起初撺掇他投降，又问过他许多事。比他年轻，写不出毕业论文便改行闹革命的留学生，看着面善，惜太狂妄。那一种胜利者的自矜太扎眼，全懒得遮盖，他真看不下去，心底直犯恼火。这时候他还没想到以后要跟此人打交道不少次。  
一味就只喝酒。究竟每一步都是自己走的，人到末了，原来最看不起的还是自己。这是头一回，他原本多伤心也不喝闷酒，不停止读书工作，多不过闷头在褥子里，哭亦不习惯，只发得出沉哑的呻吟。  
这是小时候母亲教得严，管出来的，后来成了习惯，跟自己合二为一，像攀援植物生长日久刺进枝干，剥也剥不下来。若有人强剥，反会扯下来大片干枯树皮。是丝丝拉拉的疼痛。  
此日主宾就他二人。他在华宁学校秩满有日，早是闲人一个，这一向都跟着段玉山，来前他太昏昏然，竟什么也没有想，不知道这早就不像个样子。虽然不是人人都会往那种地方想，但是万一有人想了，就比段家的烂账还要不堪。开战以来段政府财计困乏，一直举债度日，账本难看得很。  
徐慎如肯定想了。不然请段玉山吃酒，为甚么搭一个他？这时才顿悟。像小雨里走路不乐打伞，回家才见包里的文件都染了水渍。段玉山定然早想到了。国之将亡，玉体横陈竟也都能当佳话么？比没有强。年轻人心底当然有恨。他麾下昨早刚哗变过。和谈已经定了，又假模假样来论私交，为小段爷毕竟是平京闻名的公子，名士风流，错过可惜。  
黎兆熊气得手上发抖，酒液在玻璃杯里荡了几下，血色上显出细碎白沫，又泯灭了。  
涵养本来有，这时却也绷不住了。人都有绷不住的时候，不独他一个，他自己安抚自己。这次席上读过书的人多，话题一荡开，他频频失态。跟人谈哲学论主义，讲文化和救国，姿态尤其侃侃，头脑一片空洞，像个深渊，只知道自己口唇在张合。灵魂冷冷然升腾在空中，看见肉体动作夸张，却无法控制。  
或者是有醉意了。徐慎如读经济，他这样清谈当然胜之不武，但只觉得快意，为让对方尴尬。真不知道自己恨什么，恨却已然彻骨了。要替段玉山恨，轮不着他的份。替他自己，又不配恨什么。只是他不爱看段玉山黯然。像偶像枯朽，大清早推开门，屋里潮气逼人，地上是烂木头，涂着油彩，倘用手去摸，颜色便会大片脱落。这画面吓得他打寒颤。  
后边也还是喝酒。徐慎如在席上说了几句恭维话，样子仿佛是醉得狠了，先还叫他熊先生。他心里“嗤”地一声。虽然他们两个人强逼着徐慎如一个人喝，又是胜之不武。再往后就笑不出来，因为那恭维话里还有翘首期盼之类的，揭出来等着他到任，又说感谢他之前的事。他已经答应了去教育部帮衬。段玉山当然不知道。  
胜利坍塌了，城墙土垛轰隆作响，把他压埋在地下，又建起新的城。  
陪客已经散了。段玉山揪住他衣领把他扯回来，孔武有力，转身掐着他，正掐在喉口上。稍一用力他便欲干呕，像个机器。这年轻人说“我真想杀了你”，声音低哑，过后才松开手。  
这时候他就知道，段玉山爱他究竟多一点，还当这背叛是立场之争，不知全是软弱。倘真恨透了他，武力比色欲直接，便不用再做这个，更不用专门做给他不想给看的人看。这一张脸面白如玉，眉目文秀，可惜那底下污渍泥淖，段玉山全没看破。  
他们晚上还是躺在一起。白天的事谁也没提。夜间段玉山睡熟了，黎兆熊却失眠。他一向好睡，失眠是头回，点起灯下地，也不肯叫人，到厨房烧热水喝。一路行步艰难，腿间剧痛，想是伤得太狠。白天淌了血，不止一点，头重脚轻，发了烧。  
厨房有刀子，他借光在刀刃上看自己倒影，想起白天是昏过去了，被送回来的。醒时一身虚汗，连床单都要换。红酒后劲泛上来，起身吐了一地，连鞋子也扔了。他穿的还是段玉山的鞋。比他的大，踢踢踏踏的。  
段玉山离开平京之前，黎兆熊帮他收拾了行李。  
寻常夫妻家人会做这等事，但叫他们两个做了，意思是缘分到头。生老病死这种无关紧要的事尚且不该互相麻烦，何况收拾行李，简直细枝末节。黎兆熊脖子上全是青紫的掐痕，身上血痂也斑驳着，一直围着围巾，穿长袖。  
他看见段玉山有些漠然的笑容。他想：“他不再爱我了。”段玉山也想：“他不再爱我了。”  
他们两个人同时想：“我真想杀了他。”  
黎兆熊真梦见过自己杀了他。刀子还是厨房的那一把，晶晶亮亮的，像外国人写的故事。少年老去了，容颜凋敝，心口插一把利刃。手上应当还有戒指，但段玉山不戴戒指，只有手表。血液汩汩地流出来，和他自己的混在一起，直从天花板往下滴。  
声音刺耳，噼里啪啦的。睁开眼才知道，是嘉陵的雨季。

下  
黎兆熊向来写日记的。虽然不全，但也尽量写。年轻时记得多些，是士人的遗风，一是为反躬自省，也能传诸后人，算一种鉴照。那时恨不得一天不缺，连打牌喝酒都要记一笔，是因为觉得明天可改，后日就还是个新人，等人到中年自弃自绝，再不把打牌喝酒当一回事，记得便少——想到后人或许还当他戒了，又有些莞尔。  
他牌技一般。扑克麻将桥牌等等都是，或因缺乏心机，多年略无长进。南渡到嘉陵，有一回年底开会，会后他一上手，又是输了多半夜，好不心疼。那回一桌有他两个友校的同事，三缺一，又抓了央大的一位过来。  
这会儿正是徐慎如在央大。徐氏知道段玉山的事，然从未提过。黎兆熊想他彼时肯定未睁眼——但凡知廉耻的，应当不会睁眼，想久连自己都信了，只觉十分堪慰。他的日记里没大写过段玉山，只得寥寥几笔，记他们是见过面的。那时候年轻，更知羞些，一丝情绪都不肯露，只想着日记是要传诸后世的。不写，有他心里记着，更像秘密结社，有种刺激的感受。  
可像上次跟那画家见，他却写了。老矣，只怕多忘事。  
昔年那些军人各有结局，可惜段玉山没落下好。大概毁在太年轻上，所以格外不为人所容，流离西向，嗣后竟没了消息。或许是隐姓埋名，也或许是死了，毕竟天高地迥。这真正是“识盈虚之有数”。  
多少年，展眼就没？他现今敢在日记里胡涂乱写，是终于觉得自己不是甚么名人，做不了垂范。徐慎如在他对面，伸手拈竹骨牌看一看，旋即往桌上一推。这就是和了，哗啦啦声音一响，转下一局。不知道世事是不是也这样，老天爷跟人打牌，信手一推，地下生灵就又转一圈，生生死死。  
他比黎兆熊会打，会算计，又很会赌。传闻先前革命党在国外谋事，有一大笔钱被这么浪掷，急用时才拿回来，从此又多了个赌场作弊的本事。当然也只是传闻，问本人，那是一字不认的。但他从此甚么都戒了，就显得传闻很真。  
段玉山远走，黎兆熊自己在平京，也做过座上宾。有一阵在教育部，很有登车揽辔之感。不过论及澄清天下，这很难的。他做了两年，进退失据，终于下了台。种种施行和改革的雄心终告破灭，幸好还有前辈的推重，安排他又回华宁学校，未几遇上开战，便都南来。南来本是跟友校一起，但都在下关便难免争风生事，倒不如自己推让。  
久居嘉陵，连雨都听得似是熟了。  
牌局结束，黎兆熊算了一算，又输给徐慎如。夜已深了，他直打哈欠，装腔作势地说话，叫徐慎如请大家吃夜宵。说只是说，并不指望真请，因为他困了，其实更欲睡下。  
他比从前易困。  
以前同段玉山一处，常常天快亮才睡，白天一样做事，井井有条的，现在却不行，轻易便累。谁知道说着就真要吃，他弄巧成拙了，只好打个哈欠支肘在牌桌上，看徐慎如往盒子里码牌。牌是别人的——那朋友的太太是雀战圣手，逃难还带着麻将。  
但又不愿说老了。他饶有兴味地打量，想徐慎如也老了。这不是古时候，说老还有点洋洋自得，是终于能踩人一头似的，这时人人都恨不得年轻，年轻才能再往前看。徐慎如码好了牌，站过这边来，要掀桌布。黎兆熊抬起胳膊，礼貌性地一笑。  
见其人真非旧年姿态，便是龙泉太阿也泯灭了寒光，又忍不住长叹一声。旁人是树犹如此人何以堪，黎兆熊这里想彼犹如是我何以堪，心情如此这般。时光比什么都削金断玉。普天之下莫非王臣，这话或许只有它才当得。还是个暴君，从不知大赦的，任凭治下哀鸿遍野。  
他心里战栗，隔天立刻又去见南友清，感慨这事。  
南友清睁圆了眼，忽地便道：“我给黎先生画一张像罢？”  
这很好。又有点不吉。他想起他跟段玉山那时候说过的西洋作家，那人写的恐怖故事，画像令人永驻青春，可结尾是主人胸口插着刀子，接着又想起自己的梦。他总觉自己是忘了，这时知道终归记得。  
南友清画了几张废稿，只嫌他总是乱动。画是画的脸面，一张油画。他在沙发上坐着，睁大眼，微垂下头。南友清问他怎么能不动，他笑，心里很过意不去，嘴上却说：“睡着了才能不动。”  
职业的模特更能自持，黎兆熊却是头回，克制不住。要躺下，又会闭眼，没了五官，也很不好。这张画总不成，他两个都失了耐性，终于索性撂下。南友清说：“黎先生多教我看几眼。看多了，便不用模特，可以记住的。”  
说话时凑过来，喷了香水，香水味窜进黎兆熊鼻子里，让他一抖。他问：“这什么香？”  
南友清道：“说了你也分不清。”  
很名贵的。南友清手里没钱，家里却有。他伯父是做船运的，如今在华阳。只可惜他是偏房，钱本来分不多，又叫父母败光了。这不是什么新鲜故事，黎兆熊见过很多，并不同情，只觉得有趣。大家族里的孤弱公子，很得旧式小说的意味。又或者外国故事，流落外地的贵族子弟，雪白的肤色，眼睛必当深邃逼人。  
黎兆熊说：“我分不清是什么香，就只都当是你的香。”  
言语近乎调情。他猜度南友清肯接。这是他们见面第四五回。一见如故算不上，但确乎很熟悉。黎兆熊多年不谈情，如今再作冯妇，心头只乱跳。这些年也并非全心如止水，毕竟他不是甚么古井。春秋正盛，也很寂寞。中夜醒了，反复地想，不知道自己这一辈子怎么办。  
这心态实在很妾妇，像担忧摽有梅。中间有想跟人凑合的意思，但又怕暴露自身，若想全无损失，不再增加知道秘密的人数，便只能想着要同徐慎如凑合。毕竟徐慎如已经知道了他。当然也只是想想。他跟徐慎如后来打过交道，因为经费一类事，但二人真无法熟。他这种心思想多了，再见面就有些异样，居然有模有样地幻想起来。事后，羞愧地连扇自己几个巴掌，这才终于醒了，再有下次，便读书。  
读了不少，甚至又自学，学会了一门外语。  
南友清很会“投桃报李”。或叫得寸进尺。他说：“我给你画一张大点的画吧。完整的。”  
黎兆熊初还不解，问他：“大的什么？”  
南友清道：“肖像。”  
说着往他身上看。他外衣脱了，里面是毛衫，衬衣，领子很挺括，雪白雪白。黎兆熊忽然明白他是要画全身，竟还羞了，说：“原来那些全身像，画师和模特，都要先调情的么？”  
南友清说：“当然不是。那些是艺术。”  
黎兆熊抬声道：“那我呢？”  
南友清拽他的毛衫：“黎先生当然也是。”  
只让他脱了毛衫。衬衣自然还在。扣子扣得整整齐齐。他在出神，南友清已经拿起一支很粗的画笔，或者刷子，他分不清。毛上沾了颜料，落在他衣服上。原来这不是一支画笔，倒是个粗毛笔。但沾的不是墨汁，是颜料。颜色染了衣服，斑斓的。  
这衬衫不厚，笔头在身上扫过，很痒。黎兆熊很怕痒，一下就战栗。但他只是战栗，并没笑，这太危险。怕痒应当笑，不应当发出异样的嘤鸣，很熟悉似的。他睁眼窥探南友清神色，对方神色不动，令他悬心在深渊侧畔，不知是否能跃下。  
他这一向在写回忆录。也不是给自己写，主要是给这一代的社会留下痕迹。是他青年遗留的野心。也不得不去国府活动。他从下关躲到嘉陵，省了日程琐事，所以经费之类就都要承担。南友清开始跟他一起往外跑，去交际，他乐得有伴，像连低眉折腰时都多个安慰。  
那天南友清把他的衬衫都染了色，最后才说：“还是脱下来罢。”  
他就脱下来。又解了腰带。皮带上也都是颜料，整个人画布似的。不是一块好画布。他身上有伤痕，皮肤上淡淡的，是前一段韵事给的馈赠。南友清了然地“哦”了一声，亦不问什么，只欣赏起瘢痕的位置，说这样好看，那样横斜不好看。  
他不像个人，像个物件。物件很好，寻常人不配被当成物件，南友清这样说。  
回忆录是在防空洞里写的，环境逼仄，有时没有灯烛。他闭眼在纸上划拉英文字，眼前浮出南友清的脸，因他有时在南友清处整理稿子。南友清先读，便一句句问他，像剥洋葱，把他经历层层剥开，再润色。他全然坦露了。小时读什么书，大了去哪里，留学时如何闭门学习，生怕考试不能通过。  
南友清二十来岁。比他小，小很多。幸亏他不倚老卖老。“倚老卖老的都叫我打出去了”，画家如是说。仰躺在床上，翘着脚。皮鞋当啷落地，只一声，许久不闻另一声，黎兆熊走进来，听见他又补道：“我除了亲爹还有三四个叔伯，爹很多了，不劳再到外头找一个来。”  
黎兆熊就嗤嗤地笑。年轻人就是不脱第二只鞋子，使人悬着心，直到黎兆熊叫他，才扔得远远的，又是第二声。  
他很易感，跟之前一样怕痒，一动就忍不住叫唤，又扭来扭去，要躲。这就跟之前不同。之前他从不肯出一声。现今连这情趣也省了，换成另一种，吱吱哇哇的。许是累了。年轻时很爱寻求刺激，现在其实也一样寻求刺激。就是羞耻本身不能再令他兴奋，所以便不再找那隐忍的乐趣。是皮糙肉厚了。  
他坐在桌前写字，披大衣，显得很雅人深致。南友清看着他，外头天昏地暗，也都不管了。他两个又一天一起出门，在国府门口遇上徐慎如，对面静静看着他们，点头打个招呼。隔几天再见，徐慎如就笑，对他说，原来黎先生喜欢年纪小的。  
这很辱人，主要不在情人的年纪，在徐氏不管他作何反应，分明不怕开罪他，只要自己高兴。黎兆熊欲否认，又觉是不打自招，只摇头，做听不懂的样子。徐慎如接着说南家六公子前是因为跟他伯父抢了兔子，这才没了钱，赶出来。又问：“黎先生不知道罢？我听过很多掌故，你应当想一想的。”  
黎兆熊睁着眼。他知道徐慎如旧年决然睁眼了。看了他一场春宫，不知羞。  
南家家主并不是什么断袖之癖，只是玩得有趣，不拘男女，尝个鲜罢了。这碍不着徐慎如的事，也碍不着黎兆熊的事。徐慎如是觉得自己不说一句就像靴子不能落地，双方都悬着，不如揭破了好。也好玩。当然，只是他自己觉着好，黎兆熊并没感受到好处。  
知道南友清过去的事，黎兆熊也不知作何感想。知道这是他本性，不是自己引诱的，既轻松，又还有些失望。这时画家声名已经有了，年少天才，只可惜和前辈有些龃龉。偶尔脾气不好，对着他骂别人。  
他不大会骂人，南友清倒妙语连珠，听得他直乐。钱比以前有了，但花得更快，不够了就问黎兆熊要，他并不拒绝。他很懒得算计这个。倒不是因为富裕，是因为算计未免太不风流，很没有意思。像小儿女，谁也不能吃亏。吃亏是有底气的人才吃得起的，因为不怕丢东西丢人，知道自己怎么着都有办法过日子。没底气才最怕在爱里吃亏。  
南友清也笑问他，说你不怕我是骗人财色的么？他想一想，回答说，我没了财色，就不能活了？你太小看我。  
年轻人坐在窗台上，听得直拍手。给他鼓掌，说这句要写进回忆录里去。黎兆熊便敛了容色，说回忆录写的是正经事，不写这些。  
南友清道：“我不正经么？”  
黎兆熊说：“我不写这些风流韵事，很没有意思。我又不写什么金粉世家。”  
南友清说：“若写，你也是红人了。”  
黎兆熊噗嗤一笑：“虚名不要也罢。”

报纸上连载小说，感慨，是什么“人到中年，想不到还有这番遇合”，偏生撞进黎兆熊眼睛里。他很久不看小说，是南友清故意。一张纸，颜色黄黄的——大后方物资匮乏，印出来纸色也恹恹——推到他面前。画家什么没说，黎兆熊自己垂目下去，纸上“中年遇合”的字样露出来，扎着眼角。是尖锐的疼。  
无一字不真。南友清问询他的情史，他正理稿子。坐久了，身子僵硬，索性往后一倒，沉甸甸掉进被褥里。压着了南友清的头发，又抬起身子。勉为其难，不情不愿。他没隐瞒。瞒不住。身上的伤痕都在，又很娴熟，总不能说被打的，被打还不如情史听着富有深意。这时候说出来，原以为难开口，却比想的要顺当。也更轻描淡写。  
后来南友清究竟给他画了一张肖像。花了很久，画得很传神，精细生动，这时真已经雏凤清于老凤声。那张画像只留了一张脸在，外人看的其实是半张，只没什么人知道。另一张在黎兆熊手里，只画了身子。全裸体的，一丝不挂。身子比脸用笔更精细。后来南友清成名，黎兆熊手里拿着这张画，心想在后世这画必得价值千金，只是后来也付之一炬，因为他毕竟不能向人兜售自己的身体。  
这又是个秋天。倒在床上，肩膀酸痛，他伸手按着，只是笑：“我跟他……就是那样。年轻嘛。你不是也有过？不要不平。”  
南友清躺在身后，揉捏他的肩颈，手指冰凉，但很强劲有力，一下扯开了领子。扣子崩掉，在地上清脆一响，衬得屋里寂静，沉沉若水。两个人就在水底溺着。年轻人跟当年的段玉山一样年轻。也跟他一样有力。床头柜子扯开，有一柜子物件，都一一向他身上试。  
还有洋货。这会儿战局最艰难，嘉陵几乎遭受封锁，物资要带进来，得坐飞机。飞机上往下看尽是山川大河，吾国信美。这样来的东西里，有时夹两只女人的化妆品，黎兆熊倒没想到还能夹一点这个。不重，不会太占分量，都心照不宣的。  
他的手臂笔直，内侧肌肤雪白，不胖，但又未经锻炼，柔软可捏。这双腕子被绑住，勒出青紫，也像什么艺术。另一种上色的法子罢了。南友清伏在他身上，面颊贴在心口，又挪了挪，牙齿啮住什么。像葡萄果肉，也很软。南友清下齿太厉，黎兆熊倒抽一口冷气。  
他这时想很多。段玉山脾气坏，瞧着有些野气，性子则软弱犹疑。刻薄些，叫色厉内荏。这也跟后来的败落不无相关。南友清面相艳，比段玉山柔婉稍许，平日更好相处，风流宛然，却或许一位果决。这是他相处出来的感触，但一时得不到验证。他不急。验证这些无甚意义，只是随便说说罢了。他被人填塞得很满，甚至鼓胀。身子鼓胀，心也是。他的心不知长在哪里，总之跟着一起被磋磨得火热，战栗，又想蜷曲。  
蜷曲不得，他早被固定住了。画室里东西多，拿过来也趁手。本来是大玻璃窗，但挂了厚厚的帘子，所以不见一丝光亮，只有灯。也未开顶灯，只有书桌上的白光，在罩子里耀眼。罩子是大路货的深绿色，难得从这个角度看，被映得像玉。前朝宫里喜爱的那一种翡翠。  
他两个确乎是一种遇合。遇合与恋爱又有不同。恋爱就只是恋爱，遇合则无话不说。那是在灵魂上。在身体也是。南友清很熟悉他的身子，他也熟悉南友清的。小腹肌肉结实，中央一块瘢痕，发白的。往上一点，胃腹间又一道。是他伯父的禁脔拿小刀划的。起初两相欢好，后因为他做得太过，对方本能爆发，捅了他横竖几刀。  
男妓前朝很盛，有人说是因为不让官员进青楼，只能这么便宜行事。那男孩子后来当然是死了的。既几乎捅死人，又带坏了南友清，两条罪状。据说下手很重，脏器破裂，伤口又感染，差一点闹出人命，是一位名医救的，信基督的洋人。虽然秘而不宣，但那洋人后来办西医医院，他父母有过捐资。  
所以至今肠胃不好。当然也不完全因为受伤。他生活向不按时。按时吃睡是迫不得已对世界习俗低头的表现，他喜欢一气呵成地做事。以前去国外学画，做作业，经常一天不吃不睡，扔下笔又一天不起床下地。跟黎兆熊在一处时仍然如是。便容易犯病，呕吐得眼前发黑，脱下来睡衣像水浸过，都是冷汗。  
这样一整夜呻吟，又在被子底下翻滚，闹得黎兆熊也不能安寝。隔日为了经费到国府去磨嘴皮子，对方还没敷衍完，他自己先打了个哈欠。部长目瞪口呆地瞧着他，他只恨不能扇自己几个巴掌以表礼貌，当然也就是想想。  
从前九死一生并没令南友清更惜命。他同黎兆熊讲：“那时候就发烧，不知道自己在哪，但不知道也就不知道了，好像也没有什么感触。”  
他父母打那以后倒不很管他，兴许是觉得他会吸取教训，又或者是“人活着就比什么都好”。不过他也没有了从前的阔绰。他这一向都用黎兆熊的钱。黎兆熊家里稍微有些积蓄，这些年又节俭，还曾经在云间的证券交易所小捞过一笔，虽然不怎样富贵，究竟也较宽裕。  
云间金融业出事的时候，黎兆熊居然偏巧躲过了。他真正幸运，那时节许多人血本无归。南友清作画当然也赚钱，只是没准头，他有时买些收藏品，花得也快，所以手头账目向来很难做平。黎兆熊眨了眨眼，暗暗笑一声。  
不见光的屋内很热。有汗水从脸上滴下来，滴进眼睛里，造成涩而咸的疼痛。汗也从脖颈往下淌，颊侧，脖子，再到肩胛或者锁骨，最后流淌到胸口。像衰老的白鹤，毛羽柔顺而黯然，沾些水汽。不能不说很美丽。南友清往后退一步，柔情地注视他一会儿，他差点打个寒颤，忧心南友清现在要停下来，先把这景致绘到画框里。  
幸好画家只是对他这样说。说说而已，并没真去画。年轻人的躯体更为结实，虽然肤色也白，但有生机。瘢痕原很狰狞，这时看惯了，也很有异样的趣味。这具身体很能满足他。也满足他心里空洞的、啮咬着周遭的那动物。以前他只嫌不足，常要缠着段玉山来，如今却不，但反而只要做了就很惬意，觉着胀满。不知是不是连灵魂都被磨损了胃口。  
在这时候想起段玉山，于旁人或许是个忌讳。但南友清不在意，他二人都知道。他和南友清是一种遇合，无话不谈，这些也谈过。只谈得不多，毕竟还有些羞耻的意思。但南友清已知道他那种渴求的心理与对痛楚的吮吸欲望。吮吸不仅是肉体上的，也是精神上的。  
南友清此刻也袒露着，两人事后如是相贴，实在很舒服。他解开了黎兆熊的束缚，一只腕上带勒痕的手搭在他身上。像血，倒令他想起自己以前吐的黑血。也并不觉得风雅或凄然，只是因为颜色，很普通地想起。  
吐血那时到如今，实际上日子很长，但这时在他脑子里是飞速旋转的，一味向前出溜。从如今到往后，日子才真像都被拖慢了。南友清不是每天在嘉陵，总要出门，也要回家，间或采风与应酬。黎兆熊则定期得到下关去。两人有时便都杳无踪迹，但到回来，就又总能记得见面。这年仿佛战事略有转机，轰炸倒比以前少了，但他们运气不好，唯一在嘉陵之外碰上，就赶上了警报。  
在下关，是从未经过的轰炸，华宁的操场和一小部分办公室都被炸了。真是狼狈不堪，也很出人意料，黎兆熊走了一圈，觉着疲惫，举目四顾。人不多，他在废墟前头坐下，不知道在想什么。  
有学生来了，又赶忙站起来，说些鼓劲的话，指望别被写到“黎先生在废墟前落泪”一流的记录文章里去。他是总觉着克服神州的口号喊出来，总比新亭泪稍高明些的。这也是种性格上的偏好，人总好自己所无的东西。  
南友清正来找他，把这过程尽收眼底，露一个笑，又很鲜亮，像初见那时似的。这是春天的事，但有时记不清，两人又总觉着是在秋天，终归南边的春秋景色接近得很，一时分不清也是难免。这种记忆上的错乱大概确实印证了在两人心里这段时日的缓慢。  
黄金年代，当然慢些好。具象化之后，像粘稠的金属溶液，在生的河流里别具一格，徐徐地挪移过去。而别的时间段则是奔流着的清水。这很不合理，幸好黎兆熊和南友清都不很了解化学，所以并不提出异议。  
黎兆熊确实不擅长理科。数学水平也很有限，这一年年底打牌，仍然是输多半夜。只是徐慎如牵涉进一场风波，之前便辞了职，不在嘉陵，所以牌局换了人，这令他输得更均匀。  
席间，有人谈论到这件事。被谈论的对象未露出明显的恋栈，据说闭门躲在华阳，大抵别是一种滋润。又说别的，文坛的事，艺术界的事，偶尔说到南友清。南友清这时和一位前辈很不睦，两人不可开交，镇日互相詈骂。詈骂用词过重，毕竟双方都还读书识字，但剥除表征，里子不过如此。  
这名字令他心头一跳。那几人知道他们熟识，所以自动挪开了话题，其实他也没听到几次，但还是出错了牌。这些人当然不知道他们是如何的“熟识”，只当他也不过是南派的师长，把南友清当亲切晚辈。  
还提醒他：“他看来很狂妄，你要留心。”  
黎兆熊诺诺，语气很有把握：“我有数的。”  
他实际不太讲得清。不过，太看得清的人不适合做恋爱的对象。连恋爱都不适合，更不要说遇合。只宜于直接去完成婚姻，婚姻又不是他所要的——他从不想起他名义上的妻子。甚至恶毒地揣测，是否妻子嫁的是婆婆，而根本不在意他这个丈夫的看法。  
段玉山他当年看不太清，是嗣后才渐勾勒明白的；因此或许十年后他也能看穿南友清，但那毕竟是十年后的事。所以南友清回来了，他也不对画家谈欺师灭祖，只谈一谈华阳。  
战后，他两个在华阳停留过几日，就是这次牌局之后的春节。敌人投降是在那个春节前，节后，他们过去散心。南家在华阳有别业，是个园子，这时旁人忙着复员搬迁，园子里没几个人，他去住，亦没有人管。  
地方很大，又空，并不怕会被看见。有时在白天，门窗关紧了，外边轻寒漠漠，雨声时高时低。除开他两个之外，在这里的是个年轻男孩子，才十七八岁，跟南友清长得很像，因为他们两个的父亲是兄弟，母亲是姐妹——当年一段婚配佳话。他自己名叫南友隽，称南友清为“阿清哥哥”。  
南友清出门，黎兆熊在花园里乱走，又瞧见这孩子，从中想见一个缩小的南友清。不过那孩子肤色更白，不见人的样子，神色也冷，并不太肯敷衍黎兆熊，两人打个招呼就侧身擦过去。  
晴天时有人来。有电影公司借园子作为拍摄场地，是南家长辈的朋友。长辈不在，南友隽迎候他们，也不过寥寥数语罢了。黎兆熊和他一起在阳台坐着，黄昏近了，吃晚饭，也喝一点酒。黎兆熊饮酒很节制，只小半杯，琥珀色。南友隽年纪小，喝得却更多，黎兆熊先是想劝一劝，后又闭上了嘴，只共同向下看。  
水榭那边点起了灯，帘幕四垂，一时缥缈，真是不知今夕何夕，原是在拍夜戏。人喧嚷了一阵，后来才散，来感谢道别时那女明星裹着披肩，头发散着，粉颈低垂。高跟鞋落在地上，声音是哒哒的。  
她已经不是少女了，稍微有了些年纪，轮廓很柔美，神情却有些傲，很有些意思。也一样端起酒杯，手腕白而纤细，透出暗青的血管。她是女明星里边偏瘦的，其他人要更丰润些，那样显得更饱满，鲜嫩的果实一样，她却很独树一帜。不过黎兆熊不怎么看电影，向来不大关心这些。  
南友隽跟他说起“阿清哥哥”。他注目向南友隽的手，不算纤细，但也青筋隐现。他自己的也是。皮肤白白的，手背横亘着血管。这都是方才那女明星的缘故，令他忽然对众人的手产生了兴趣。南友清的则不，是正当盛年的肌理丰泽，骨肉匀停。  
南友隽说：“阿清哥哥小时候就能折腾。”  
很乖张，难怪被白萍寄不喜欢。白萍寄就是跟南友清不睦的一个老前辈，须发飘飘，倒很扮得仙风道骨。他很传统，说南友清不中不洋的，这一阵打压南友清，很成功。南友清说起将来要办美术学院，也被搅了。萍寄不是他的名字，是个别号，不过这人一向以别号行。  
“那老东西，是个烟鬼噢。”南友隽抿着酒嗤了一声。寻常烟鬼当然不值一提，不过白萍寄是吸阿芙蓉的。这时候原料不易得，况也不时髦，又改了，学会打针。  
黎兆熊往回想，不知道南友隽是故意这样说，还是仅仅一提。毕竟他们也没别的话可说。“老东西”这称呼太不敬了，即使是恨，黎兆熊也不常用。被十来岁少年轻易说出来，令他默然了一阵，不知道是不是物伤其类——但白萍寄比他大了几轮，本来用不着物伤其类。不过文人相轻，他可以大致估计。  
白萍寄后来就死在这上头。打吗啡针，一次过量，发现时尸首都已经冷了。这年代不再流行这种死法，二十年前兴许到处是这样自杀的人，尤以殉情的青年男女居多。黎兆熊听了，只觉得像骤然时空错乱。当然白萍寄不是自杀，是意外。据说出殡时场面很盛大，不过黎兆熊与他并无交情，又没有瞻仰遗容的意向，犯不上专门从华阳跑回嘉陵去看。  
“看出殡”这三个字说出来，竟还平白有了一些“看杀头”的味道，稍微诡异。他是隔了几日才回城的，因为学校要安排复员，需要他去交涉。那时南友清也已经回这别业有几日了，他们两个在屋里，广播念着白萍寄的死讯。  
他在黎兆熊身上摸索的手停了停，皱了下眉头。“噫，居然死了。”他说。  
黎兆熊却莫名其妙地抖了一抖。广播已经转过去了，说战后复员和接收的事。桌脚压着一张相片，是南友清在嘉陵照的。黎兆熊也有一张类似的，在同一家照相馆。他们两个交换照片。在那张相片上，黎兆熊穿的长衫，但是衣裳大，就衬得他身段稍微瘦了些，像女人穿的袍子。他久不穿长衫了，都是西服，照相时盯着自己看，忽地感到一阵恶心，捂着胸口蹲了好久，这才缓过来，回去照了，冲印出来。  
他很惊异，因为向来没有这等毛病。南友清看了相片，慢慢地点评道：“这个穿法，像你的同事，只是一时想不起来。倒不像你。”  
黎兆熊这才惊悟。是像的徐慎如。徐慎如穿白西服多，但也穿过长衫。跟他打牌的时候，出去交际的时候，南友清是见过的。长衫裁得过于松垮，身材却比黎兆熊纤细，个子再高一些，便尤其空空荡荡的，像女人有时用这种方法故意衬自己的腰肢。他不知道徐氏是不是故意的。南友清对人的面貌十分敏感，可谓过目不忘，所以一下能想起来。  
破了谜团，黎兆熊原是这样学会的某一门外语，想起来，都是怪异之至的。他始终也不愿看那一国的小说。不知道自己那时候在想什么，或者是寂寞过甚——这种解释会令他非常看不上自己。想想那些念头，再看看南友清，不论出于恶心还是紧张，不舒服也难怪。  
玻璃下，南友清在照片里睁着眼。他专注于望照片而忽略了真人，耳畔收音机里放起一支曲子，什么电影的片尾，仿佛正是前几日来过这里的那女明星演的，这歌也是她唱的。  
他想起什么。就说：“我上次放在柜子里的，你又拿去了。等我回平京，你可怎么办。”  
指的自然是钱。南友清说：“那我也回去。你养我。”  
理直气壮。但越理直气壮，越意味是假的，玩笑，说说的所以才不迟疑。过后才加第二句：“往后我会好好打算，省一点，不再这样了。”  
又说：“你不要发愁。”  
他倒没发愁别的。只发愁学校里的事。复员也轮不到他们上第一波船，轮上了，就已经是春末。这中间过清明节，难免又说起死人的话：白萍寄的头七还没过，画坛上当然也有祭拜他的活动。南友清这时候倒肯去，有一回正攀着黎兆熊一起。也不能说算故意，更像是凑巧。挽手在街上时想起要买个小物件，总不至于让同伴回家，不如一起进店，是这么一种凑巧法。  
这天稍有些阴，但晚上竟有月亮。是弦月，弯弯的嵌在天上。黎兆熊进屋，帘子一半开着，他向外瞧，忽然道：“白萍寄死的真恰好。我都要以为是你咒死的。”  
南友清在沏茶。水刚烧开，被稳稳注入壶里。画板在身后横斜搁着，还有些乱糟糟的东西，堆了好几堆。这屋里是杂乱的，甚至各种摆设和物件不能完全搭配的，一看就缺乏精心设计。但黎兆熊仿佛很能领略这种风味。他伸手就灭了灯，借稀薄的月光看南友清。画家穿浅灰色衣服，光线在上头滚动，像一层银。  
南友清搁下手里东西，说道：“是我杀死的。”  
黎兆熊身子一震，过一会儿才明白这话。现在我有个杀人犯做情人了。这念头第一个涌上来，好像此事只意味着这个。当然这不可能，派别之争乃至个人恩怨他都见过，但到了生死的地步，还是头一回。他不大能安然处之。但又究竟不能大义灭亲。“大义灭亲”四个字在他胸口，直想往外蹿。可是他死死闭着嘴，不许它们蹿出来。  
“有些打点的钱不够，是从你那里拿的。”南友清语气很自然。  
黎兆熊抓起帽子戴在头上，又抓上衣服。他两腿只是往外走，眼睛却还黏在南友清身上。这事和他没关系。会不会下一个被杀的是自己？他也都无法不去设想。那么他此刻往外退，是为自己还是为别人？这又不能想。  
南友清说：“你要绑我去警局么？我可以跟你去。”  
黎兆熊摇了摇头。他已经走到门廊里了。却停着脚，忽地不动了。他许是真舍不得。这很显然了。南友清坐着，望着他，低声道：“普通的人你不喜欢。不普通的，你又是叶公好龙。”  
青年眼神里竟有哀色，不知是不是他瞧错了。手上的外套似有千斤沉，令他整个人绷得极紧，肌肉酸痛。黎兆熊在街上发足狂奔，一路往前，踉踉跄跄的，口袋里掉出一枚硬币，当啷一声，他也不去捡。  
END.


End file.
